


Baby, I’m Italian!

by Nononosi



Category: Youtubers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nononosi/pseuds/Nononosi
Summary: The time where Rosie finds that Rose is 1/4 Italian.





	Baby, I’m Italian!

“You are Italian! How is possible for me to not know that?” Exclaimed Rosie to her laughing girlfriend.

 “Dude, I don’t know, I don’t go around saying to everyone that I’m Italian... even though I go around eating pasta and pizza. That should have been you biggest clue” she add almost like and afterthought

 “Rose, baby, we have married for ages, and I just found that you are actually Italian, that’s like worse than finding that you have read my diaries and log into my accounts”

 “Hey! I have apologised an incredible amount of times for that shit” Rose says while trying to do her puppies/penguins imitation.

 “Do you even speak Italian? How are you even Italian?” Rosie asks while also trying not to fall into the antics her other half is doing.

 “Of course I speak Italian, I am a real one, not the fake kind that only have Italian blood and like to boast, and I’m like 1/4 Italian I guess, my grandma was from Italy”

 “That’s so amazing also I’m so mad, I’m your wife how I didn’t find this early is getting me crazy” says a certain displeased (but still gorgeous) blonde.

 “Well baby, I guess you don’t know everything about me. Do you?” Wink.

 “Prove it. Say something in Italian” Rosie demands.

 “Well baby, prepare yourself and your libido” winks “here it comes! _No posso vivire senza te di. Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te, amore di mia vita”._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“By the way baby, I’m not Italian I just memorise that stuff early, please don’t kill me!”


End file.
